Síndrome de Estocolmo
by Millenia-Terranova
Summary: Aino Väinämöinen solo era una chica normal con una vida normal. Pero todo dará un giro inesperado en el momento en el que decida ir al banco a cobrar la paga de su trabajo y conozca a un apuesto muchacho de aterradora mirada y fornida figura. / SuxFem!Fin, DenxFem!Nor y muchas parejas más!
1. De un inesperado asalto

Este fic lo dejé hace tiempo en un primer capítulo. Espero que si llega a tener la acogida que quiero, capaz me convenza de escribir un capi de continuación a su tiempo. Amo demasiado a las naciones nórdicas y al hetero y de ahí salió mi idea. Vale decir que quienes aparecerán más por aquí serán Aino [Fem!Finlandia], Berwald [Suecia], Liv [Fem!Noruega] y Mathias [Dinamarca], obviamente con SuFin y DenNor. Habrán menciones de otras parejas por ahí, pero en fin, empecemos con este fic!

Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya y su sensualidad (?).

* * *

Aino Väinämöinen era una chica finlandesa de 19 años, de cabello rubio y corto y amables ojos violetas. Vivía en Suecia, Estocolmo, porque no tenía familia en su tierra natal y una oportunidad le ayudó a poder radicar en tierras suecas como una residente con todos sus beneficios. Era una joven ocupada, de las típicas señoritas que viven solas en un pequeño apartamento, con unas plantitas como única compañía y con apenas tiempo para poder pasarla en la casa durante la semana. Había trabajado mucho en aquellos días, pero estaba contenta porque al fin podría cobrar algo de dinerito en el banco, ya era hora de ir a cobrar el cheque con su generosa paga en su trabajo en una gran pastelería, mientras cogía el bolso con las cosas, su identificación y mirándose al espejo con unas sonrisa, mientras se arreglaba el cabello con cuidado y echándose un poco de perfume, abrió la puerta de casa con la llave del departamento mientras salía feliz porque al fin podría comer sus dulces preferidos por el capricho de toda jovencita de su edad.

Caminó por la calle, mirando su cheque con una sonrisita distraída, era una muchacha encantadora, porque atraía las miradas de más de un jovencito. Era dulce y sincera, andaba ligera y sencilla como una flor de campo, sonreía alegremente y saludaba a los conocidos y avanzaba al banco central sueco, saboreando casi el helado de chocolate que se comería al salir de recibir su paga.

- Muy buenos días… -Dijo sonriente a los vigilantes que estaban parados en la puerta, que asintieron con la cabeza sonriendo. Era habitual que la rubia frecuentase ese lugar, les alegraba verla de nuevo. En fin, Aino se dispuso pronto a sacar su ticket y a sentarse a esperar, a su lado, un misterioso hombre de cabello rubio muy corto y de profundos ojos azules, vestido enteramente de negro le llamó pronto la atención.

Era un hombre enorme, de aspecto algo aterrorizante, y esas gafas lo hacían ver más seguro, frío…serio. Sus facciones eran algo toscas, pero no por eso desagradables, tenía la musculatura bien marcada…eso lo pudo notar mirándole el torso fijamente, la ropa negra que el joven llevaba estaba algo ceñida al cuerpo, además de que tenía consigo una misteriosa mochila, tenía la vista fija en el frente; se sonrojó un poco, desviando la mirada, sentía calor. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de ver tanta seguridad en la mirada de una persona, aunque le pareció percibir un atisbo de tristeza en él.

Miró de reojo al chico y se fijó en que él la miraba también, miró al piso con la cara completamente roja, mientras fingía mirar su ticket, pero apretaba los ojos con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, desbocado…¿Estaba enamorada acaso? Sintió un suave roce en su hombro, giró a ver, el chico estaba muy cerca de ella, mirándole fijamente el rostro. Le dio miedo por un momento, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal aterradoramente y un sonido seco salió de su garganta, esos ojos azules parecían escanearla, aunque en el fondo, eso no la molestaba…

- D'sc'lpa… ¿T' 'ncu'entr's bi'n? –Estaba algo preocupado, aunque su insondable expresión no había mutado mucho.

- H…hm… -Asintió con suavidad, aún con el rostro rojito- S-sí…n-no se preocupe…

- Hm… -Giró la mirada y volvió a mirar al frente, ella le quedó observando, quizá parecía aterrador, pero era una persona tan amable, esos ojos fríos tenían algo que la habían atrapado.

/Número 26, por favor acercarse a hacer su operación. Número 26, por favor acercarse a hacer su operación./

- Oh…m-mi turno… -Susurró, saliendo de su letargo, mientras cogía su papelito para levantarse, miró de reojo al joven, se había puesto de pie con ella, la miraba fijo, se sonrojó violentamente al contacto de sus ojos con los de él- ¿S-sucede a-algo j-joven?

- Qu'dat' qu'et'… -Dijo con la voz un tanto gruesa y calmada.

- ¿Eh…? ¿Qué me quede quieta? –El otro asintió cerrando los ojos, inmediatamente un balazo rozó peligrosamente a la chica, con una trayectoria que venía desde detrás de ella hasta lo que tenía al frente, el vidrio blindado que resguardaba a las cajeras del banco y que se resquebrajó peligrosamente hasta rajarse, lo que hizo gritar asustadas a las jovencitas, que se cubrieron inmediatamente, nadie atinó a apretar la alarma o llamar a la policía por algún motivo extraño. La chica se quedó temblando, sin atreverse a girar, pero el ruido había sido asordador y la había dejado muy asustada, miró al joven que con la mirada acababa de conocer, buscando inconscientemente alguna protección de su parte, el joven miraba fijamente a quien fuera que hubiese disparado detrás de Aino. Casi instantáneamente, una voz curiosamente animada y de tono infantil se oía en la estancia, la gente inmediatamente guardó silencio para oír, los murmullos cesaron casi de inmediato.

- ¡Arriba las manos todos! –Era un joven animoso de cabello rubio desordenado, y vivaces ojos azules, vestido con un traje negro muy ceñido al cuerpo, revelando unos buenos músculos y una fuerte espalda- Esto es un asalto a mano armada… -Sonrió arrogante, tenía un particular acento danés al hablar; acto seguido mostró su revólver y la palanca de una bomba que al parecer llevaba en la mochila enorme que tenía en la espalda, el hombre que estaba delante de Aino también hizo lo mismo, ella no podía creerlo… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Ese chico tan…? ¿Acaso?

Casi no podía articular las palabras, mientras miraba asustada como su calmada vida había dado un giro inesperado, retrocedió lentamente, pero el hombre no tenía intención de dañarla, aunque se acercó a la puerta, cerrándola con llave y mirando afuera, los vigilantes habían sido limpiamente noqueados por su compinche. La gente dentro del banco estaba simplemente aterrada, nunca habían tenido oportunidad de vivir un robo de banco, porque siempre hasta ese día había sido un lugar muy seguro; eso ya sólo se veía en las películas.

Pero esos dos ladrones, debían ser unos completos genios al haber podido burlar los sistemas de seguridad. Pronto advirtieron que las cámaras de seguridad habían estado ya varios minutos inactivas, que las alarmas habían sido desactivadas y que por mucho que las cajeras presionasen los botones, no sonaba la dichosa sirena. Que habían sido tan listos, que con ellos llevaban sistemas que impedían que las señales de los teléfonos celulares funcionaran correctamente. Habían calculado todo con asombrosa frialdad. Caminaron delante de la gente, apuntándola con sus armas para hacerlos amontonarse en un rincón, donde ellos pudieran verlos y controlarlos, parándose delante, listos para tomar la palabra. La expectativa al paso de los segundos crecía y crecía… y con ella, el miedo de las personas tomadas como rehenes, pues no sabían si volverían a sus casas después de eso.

* * *

En fin, ahí estuvo el pollo. ¿Quieren continuación? Háganme saber como lo hice, please~


	2. De una inusual presentación

Gente, en serio no esperaba que mi fic les agradase tanto ;7;~ -Kenta se siente feliz, sí, por si las dudas, Kenta soy yo (?)- En todo caso, si bien la musa es lenta, sabe llegar a su momento en el fandom correcto. Así que bueno, me tienen aquí con el segundo capítulo, pero antes de empezar, respondo reviews por aquí, que se me hace más cómodo =7=/

* * *

**AnnA Encinas:** Jeje gracias, gracias, de verdad que esas parejas también me gustan mucho! x3~ Espero te agrade lo que viene :3

**Jenn:** Jojojo xD al menos usaron mi fic como distracción momentanea, YES~! jeje, pero bueno, acá la conti esperada pues =7=/

**Nea:** Servido querida uvu

**Erzebeth K:** Jeje, suele pasar y muchas gracias por eso! ;w; no sabes lo feliz que me hace leer eso. Yo también amoroseo locamente a los nordicos, pero no he tenido oportunidad de escribir mucho de ellos y no los roleo hace tiempo, pero veremos que saco uvu/

**Castle 9 34:** Jeje, en realidad además del HongNyo!Ice también iba a incluir otras parejas en la colada, como el UsNyo!Uk o más cosas por ahí xD pero en menor medida uvu -Aunque sí tendrán su mediana relevancia por ahí algunas. En este capi habrá más DenNor subliminal xD pero me daré tiempo de desarrollarlos a todos com amor, paciencia uvu

**Haru Olivera:** Jeje gracis x/D~ Y sí, es una cosa rara pero sexy que hace años pasó por mi cabeza y me alegra retomar, aquí tienes la conti uvu

**Luisee:** Jeje, por eso mismo continúo xD~ No pude rendirme ante la musa KHR (?) con tanto review por acá, eso a uno lo motiva a seguir uvu~ Jeje y te entiendo, las nyos son adorables xDD~~ Jeje, y bueno sobre eso podrías, siempre que pongas el credito =7=/

* * *

En fin gente, después de esta respondida masiva, les dejo con el segundo capítulo de **Síndrome de Estocolmo** recién salido del horno para el disfrute del mundo :3

*Hetalia no es mío, es de Hima-papa y su randomness*

* * *

- Muy bien, déjennos presentarnos… -Sonrió el danés- Ya que vamos a tener una especie de "convivencia" cierto tiempo, es hora de dejar en claro una cosa o dos… -La gente miraba incrédula al rubio, los niños lloraban en los brazos de sus madres, las mujeres tragaban saliva y observaban, y los hombres buscaban algún punto débil en aquel par de singulares ladrones, pero no había ninguno, parecían un par de muros infranqueables.

- Mi'ntr's n' h'gan n'da q'e n' dig'am's l's g'rant'z'mos s's vid's… -Dijo el más alto, el cual miró por un corto momento a la finlandesa, que se encogió temerosa en su sitio con las demás mujeres y toda la gente en general que había sentido como si una bestia dormida hubiera soltado un rugido.

- Exacto~ -Canturreó el más elocuente de los dos, mientras se paseaba delante del tumulto de gente que estaba aterrado con tanta soltura, con tanta falta de vergüenza. Y sobre todo, con tan diestro manejo de armas, porque el joven danés hacía girar en su dedo el revólver con el que previamente les había amenazado, sin tener miedo de que el gatillo se disparara solo y causara una conmoción. O tal vez era que no le importaba, o que fuera demasiado idiota como para saber lo peligroso que era hacer esa jugarreta. Nadie podía afirmarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que planean hacer con nosotros? -La gente se giró a ver a la valiente que había hablado. Una jovenzuela de ojos fríos, acento noruego y cabello largo y de un dorado platino que caía como una lustrosa cortina por su espalda, estaba al lado de la finesa, que solo le miraba tragando saliva y tratando de detenerla, porque de verdad consideraba imprudente hablarles así a ese tipo de personas.

El de cabello alborotado soltó una senda risotada, que lejos de parecerle contagiante a la gente, fue aterradora, porque se encogieron más en sus lugares y muchos tomaron precauciones estrictas- Ahaha~ Oh preciosa, buena pregunta…¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Pero un largo silencio reinó, con la chica noruega mirando con desprecio al ladrón, que solo sonrió de lado, dando un silbido impresionado. Nadie, absolutamente nadie (Salvo la persona estoica que tenía por compañero de robos) le había desafiado de esa manera con ese silencio tan pesado, alzó las cejas de modo burlesco, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza- Muy bien, preciosa sin nombre, por ahora los tendremos a todos ustedes como nuestros rehenes… hasta que la policía, con la que por cierto, tendremos una conversación muy amable dentro de unos momentos, nos proporcione las condiciones que necesitamos…

- 'so q'ier' d'cir q'e v'mos a p'sar m'cho t'emp' j'ntos… -La voz gruesa del sueco aterró mucho más a la gente que la escandalosa voz del danés, a la que los oídos de los oyentes empezaban a acostumbrarse. La noruega aún se quedó mirando desdeñosamente al danés, que estaba observando a su compañero, con una expresión algo infantil, antes de volver a tomar la palabra.

- Podríamos presentarnos~… mi nombre es Mathias… y este de aquí es mi hermano Berwald~ -Un saludo militar acompañó tan inusual presentación- Por ahora… -Se quedó pensativo un momento antes de dejar de hacer girar su arma alrededor de su dedo y dar un disparo en el techo en medio de aquel giro, parecía haber sido un accidente, pero todo estaba calculado con absoluta frialdad.

Disparo que hizo llorar a los niños, temblar a las mujeres y ser más precavidos a los hombres, que no atacaban porque miraban aprensivamente las mochilas que colgaban de las espaldas de los ladrones, además de aquellos switches que tenían en las manos, la cantidad exagerada de granadas de mano que tenía en danés en la correa de sus pantalones y ese rifle que parecía haber aparecido de la nada y que el impulsivo estaba dándole al silencioso, que empezaba a calibrarlo con manos expertas y ojos sabios. Las expresiones de asombro y los chillidos no inmutaron a ninguno de los dos bandidos, que parecían acostumbrados a cosas como esas, aunque nunca se hubiese escuchado antes de un robo de tal calibre. Aquel proyectil se bajó consigo una cámara de seguridad más, que yacía en el suelo hecha una pobre chatarra quemada.

Aino miró con lágrimas en los ojos, como el chico en el que había puesto sus ojos se acercaba, descolgándose el rifle, a las cajeras y al personal de servicio que estaba atrincherado tras el mostrador para que pasaran junto a los rehenes, mientras les hacía señales con el arma y la cabeza para que pasaran al frente, con las personas que habían ido a hacer sus operaciones financieras. Tenía miedo… mucho miedo de aquella situación. Un temblor suave se apoderó de su cuerpo, pero la mano amiga de la noruega que había encarado con valentía al más estrambótico de los matones se posó cálidamente en su hombro.

- No te preocupes, esos idiotas no van a hacernos nada…

- G-gracias… -Respondió la pelicorta con un suave hipido, en lo que se secaba los ojos con las manos- ¿C-cuál es t-tu n-nombre?

- Ah… soy Liv mucho gusto… -Asintió ella, mientras estrechaba la mano de la finesa, sin sonreír, pero eso no eliminaba la posibilidad de que se tratara de una persona amable- ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

La jovencita se sintió un poco animada de tener alguien con quien conversar- A-Aino… m-mucho gusto…

- Aino, tienes que calmarte… -Declaró la noruega, con un aura de seguridad que emanaba de ella casi como un aura poderosa- No vas a solucionar nada si te aterras ante cosas como estas… -Sus palabras eran duras, pero tenía razón, reconoció Aino, asintiendo silenciosamente- Solo mira a esos idiotas, como lo que son, se hará justicia y estaremos libres pronto, lo verás…

- U-uhm… -La de cabello corto asintió con la cabeza, mirando de reojo al sueco, que ahora conversaba con el danés en un idioma distinto… que desconocía. Probablemente danés, no lo sabía, aunque lo hubiese reconocido por lo similar que era con el sueco. Sonaba a germánico y al mismo tiempo no. No era alemán, tampoco inglés… menos podría ser holandés.

Liv no se dio cuenta de que la chica que acaba de conocer miraba con una fijeza inusual a Berwald, que hablaba a voz discreta con Mathias, al parecer planeando algo. Tan pronto les vieron usar el móvil, la gente empezó a hablarse entre sí, pero no quitaron la mirada de encima al rifle y el revolver que los apuntaban aunque sus usuarios no los mirasen. Aino fue la única que se dio cuenta que en la mirada de los hermanos, había oculto un dolor que no se podría expresar con palabras.

* * *

Listo~~! Por fin, y les dejé con la espina (?). O eso quiero creer xD En fin, me dejan un review? =7=/


	3. De una curiosa negociación

Bueno gentita, acá de nuevo yo, un poco más atrasada de lo normal con los tiempos, pero bueno, pasaron varias cosas por aquí, entre ellas, mis exámenes y que no dejo de pensar fics y cosas para Katekyo Hitman Reborn, pero ese, es otro rollo u_u (?) Por ahora, les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia, recién salido del horno y listo para ser degustado por sus exigentes paladares ;D Aunque antes de nada, primero a responder reviews, que me agrada demasiado que hayan aumentado con respecto al otro capi ;w;/ y gracias a la gente que me sigue aunque por ahora no me comente, de verdad me ayuda mucho que al menos me lean ;v;~ como sea, a responder primero~ x3

* * *

**jeannymard:** Jeje, la demora en esta ocasión ha sido por esto xD, mis capis normalmente ocupan un par de hojas de Word en letra tamaño 10 con espaciados en 0, pero trataré de ampliarlos progresivamente, o sea, empiezo con 2 capítulos en 2 páginas, 3 capítulos con 3 y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a episodios kilométricos! ovo/

**akiro118:** porque te apedrearía hermanita de mi vida? ;w; -corre a estrujarla- más bien muchas gracias por leerme cosita, me inspiras a seguir con esta historia! n_n -la mantiene estrujada esperando que le guste la conti ;w;-

**Curlies:** Gracias~! x3~ Espero seguir con el ritmo que llevo hasta ahora, y mantener el suspense siempre xD~ Espero que este capi cubra tus espectativas nvn~

**Luisee:** Muchas gracias~! -Y por el review triple xD- Espero cubrir las expectativas, porque si bien es un pelito más fácil hacer que Fin-chan se enamore de Su-san, va a ser más compleja la relación del DenNor, pero veremos qué pasa~ Y sobre lo otro, obvio usaré casi todo el arsenal de parejas que amo xD entre ellas GerIta, SpaMano, GiriPan, RoChu, Franada, LietPol, PruHun, Edelweiss… aun veo a quien más meteré a la colada xDD~ saldrán de a pocos y algunos más que otros [En este capi empiezan a tallar en la historia~], pero como digo, paciencia uwu!

**AliceM:** Jeje~ de verdad me halaga que lo digas así x3~ Pero sí, el suspenso va a estar siempre ahí de metiche a cada fin de capi, así que cuidado ;D

**Erzebeth K:** Jeje, es que estos hermanos tienen una historia que ya profundizaré al pasar de los capis~ nvn/ y sí, Fin-chan es demasiado dulce para sufrir asi D: pero bueno, si bien es complejo, no es imposible, la trama va lenta pero segura, así que espero sacar bien la idea! nwn

**Sakurita Hiwatari:** Obviamente que como aún no está terminada no puedes hallarle sentido xD -Voy dos capis, no estoy segura de en cuantos termine, pero tengo previsto que pase de los 10- Además sé perfectamente lo que es, por eso mismo he usado el síndrome como el título de esta historia, aunque aviso de antemano que no me tomaré la cosa tan al pie de la letra, espero no decepcionarte con las continuaciones y gracias por seguir esta historia :3

**CafeconSal:** Es que si no meto a Hong y a Isu-chan definitivamente no están completos los nórdicos uvu~ Pero sí, en uno o dos capis al fin aparecerán! x3~ Y gracias por leer! ;D

**Haru Olivera:** Jeje, eso de los exámenes lo entiendo, que es una de las razones de mi retraso xD -además de que mi musa es troll y me da inspiración en otros fandoms- pero como sea, sí. Mi idea siempre ha sido que Dan y Su son hermanos directos, no sé porqué xD. Más bien pienso que el primo de los dos -aunque lejano- es Gilbert [Y eso refuerza también lo mucho que se parece Gil a Su cuando usa gafas en los fanarts owo]. Y bueno, acá el otro capi~ nvn

**Castle 9 34:** Ohh no te preocupes por la demora, lo importante es que comentaste x3~ Grazie por el review y por seguir la historia xDD~ y asdasdsad haga sus tareas, sea responsable (?) xD

* * *

En fin, ahora sí ya con todo respondido y con todas las ganas de mostrarles este capi, adelanto antes que nada, que a partir de aquí, empezarán a tallar en la historia varios de los personajes de la serie, tanto normales como nyos -aunque evitaré el yaoi y usaré nyotalia para no complicarme la vida con ciertas parejas xD- así que si reconocen a alguien, pues sí, era su destino estar aquí. Solo diré, como adelanto que alguien hará una aparición muy heroica uvu~ sin más entretención, capi 3, acción! x3

* * *

- ¿Oficina de la Rikskriminalpolisen~?

El sonido detrás del auricular mostraba una voz distorsionada, casi monstruosa, y lo que del otro lado era la risa de una persona hiperactiva, del lado de la estación central de policía de Suecia, era una risa malvada al mero estilo de los villanos más sangrientos de las películas de acción. Los miembros del cuerpo policial presentes en la oficina, en este caso, el comandante y su asistente, se miraron entre sí, extrañados, pero el comandante cogió el teléfono que sostenía la asistente, mientras se llevaba el auricular al oído, con gesto cauteloso.

- ¿Qué desea de nosotros? -Se acomodó las gafas, entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo que algo le cosquilleaba dentro… era emoción, era adrenalina. Probablemente esta vez no fuera una broma, sus subordinados lo miraban con cautela, aunque la secretaria, que miraba ceñuda a su jefe, había tomado la precaución de colocarse los auriculares, mientras grababa la llamada telefónica y escuchaba la llamada- ¿Necesita la ayuda del heroico cuerpo de policía o quiere confesar algún crimen?

Una risotada se oyó del otro lado, el rubio comandante tuvo que alejarse el auricular, porque el sonido estridente casi lo deja sordo. Tenía un gesto de infantil desagrado en el rostro, pero se quedó oyendo- Ni lo uno ni lo otro, comandante Jones… -La secretaria se ajustó las gafas, tragando saliva, frunciendo más el ceño ante el conocimiento que disponía el tipo que llamaba por teléfono- Quiero hacer negociaciones con usted y con el cuerpo policíaco…

- ¿Qué tipo de negociaciones? -Se apresuró a preguntar el joven, mostrándose un poco más serio que antes al problema, pues sus ojos azules fulguraban con un suave tono de ira.

- Pues verá… -La voz dudó un momento, pero a la asistente del comandante le pareció más que estaba queriendo mantener el suspenso que dudando, eso le crispaba tremendamente los nervios, tanto que apretaba los puños sobre la mesa con gesto adusto- Mi hermano y yo hemos tomado el una sucursal del Riksbank, en Norrmalmstorg, ¡Con rehenes y todo~! -Y por primera vez, el comandante guardó silencio, oyendo a aquella voz distorsionada que parecía regodearse con el efecto causado- Queríamos negociar algunas amigables condiciones para que esta gente tan simpática salga con vida en su debido momento…

El comandante se quedó en silencio, más tiempo del necesario, quizá pensando que para ser una broma, era muy pesada. Cosas así usualmente solo pasaban en las películas que le gustaban, y era poco probable que en esta era, en el mundo real, aún se robasen bancos y se tomaran rehenes… se mantenía pensativo, sopesando la veracidad de la información. Un fuerte codazo en el estómago lo trajo a la realidad, se lo había propinado su guapa asistente, que lo fijamente a través de sus gafas de carey rojo, exigiéndole que reaccione de una maldita vez y deje la expresión de idiota para después, ahora su prioridad era el rescate de esa gente, por lo que de momento, era necesario complacer a los hampones para poder garantizar sus vidas.

- Alfred…

- Sí, sí Alice… -Suspiró, mientras volvía su atención al teléfono, con la mirada entornada en el emblema de la Polisen, donde tres coronas doradas reposaban orgullosamente sobre un blasón azul- ¿Qué es lo que quiere exactamente?

- Quiero dos fuentes de Graved Laks, agua suficiente para un tiempo de un quince días, necesaria para… espere un momento, por favor… -Mathias miró a Berwald que permanecía a su lado, tapó el auricular, mientras le sonreía- ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de contar a nuestros amables invitados~?

El sueco asintió mientras se acercaba, rifle en mano, contando a la gente que había en el lugar. Cada vez que la punta del rifle apuntaba a alguien, la persona en cuestión adoptaba una posición rígida o simplemente se cubría la cabeza con las manos. Incluso una joven de cabello castaño ondulado, que estaba al lado de Aino, se puso a temblar como una gelatina mientras sacaba del bolso un pañuelito blanco y lo agitaba al aire, abrazando a un pre adolescente que también estaba pálido como una hoja de papel y recitaba "Vee~" en voz baja, al igual que ella, muertos de miedo.

Los ladrones no habían sido idiotas, porque meterse con una sucursal era más fácil que mermar las defensas del edificio principal, y aun así, era un sitio grande. La cantidad de rehenes atrapados era relativamente normal. Berwald contó con paciencia, mirando la cantidad de ventanillas y a las tres cajeras que las había ocupado, entre ellas la noruega, que ahora los miraban desde aquella pared, sentadas en el piso, junto a dos miembros del cuerpo de seguridad -los mismos que había noqueado y arrastrado hasta adentro-. También miró a los civiles, aunque dos tenían un gesto bastante familiar, aunque prefirió no decir nada. Repasó la mirada y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad de ver a una mujer embarazada que parecía aterrada con el asunto y lucía con la piel bastante blanca, aunque quizá esa sensación de transparencia que daba la chica se debiera a otra cosa, un par de niños, dos adolescentes… al menos no habían ancianos. Le revolcó un poco el estómago ver lágrimas en los ojos de la finesa, pero su mirada nunca traslucía más que un gesto amenazante a quien le observara, salvo a su hermano menor que le conocía desde siempre y otras pocas personas. El joven volvió pronto la mirada al danés, aunque no dejó ni un momento de apuntar a los prisioneros con su arma, que por cierto, sí estaba cargada.

Mathias le miró con una sonrisa expectante e hizo la pregunta, como si preguntara por el clima o por cuantos platos de Lutefisk se había comido de desayuno- ¿Cuántos son, Berwald?

- S'n di'c'nu've p'rs'nas… -Dijo Berwald, con presteza, mientras sacaba un móvil y empezaba a presionar botones, entretenido en ello, el danés solo soltó un leve silbido mientras volvía a la llamada que había dejado en espera.

- Como decía, comida y agua necesaria para quince días, para diecinueve rehenes y dos captores… ah, no olvides el Graved Laks y por favor~ ¡También quiero alguna Coca Cola, dos latas, bastante heladas y sin cosas raras en la composición~! Sabremos si lo que envían está envenenado porque haremos que nuestros amables invitados prueben un poco antes que nosotros podamos comer algo~ -Para ese rubio, todo era parte de un juego muy divertido, pero a nadie le hacía gracia, una pequeña chica lloraba en los brazos de su hermano mayor que tenía un gesto principesco e imperturbable. A su lado, su mejor amigo le daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

Alfred, tenía el rostro bastante serio, casi como lucia en el campo de batalla. Esta vez le tocaba demostrar que los héroes existían, pero para no tomarse las cosas a la loca, solamente dio un suspiro, asintiendo con la cabeza para confirmar sus palabras, tragándose los insultos que quería echarle a ese hombre- Más tarde, en un par de horas, un bus llegará con las cosas que ha solicitado… ¿Hay algo más que necesite?

- Hnn~ -El joven se lo pensó un momento, mientras miraba entretenido a la noruega que le dedicaba una mirada con todo el desprecio que pudiera exteriorizar. Él le guiñó el ojo y ella solo le siguió mirando, como si ello no hubiese pasado, pero con la mirada más asesina aún, si era posible- Creo que no estaría mal si aumentan algún botiquín muy bien equipado~

- ¿Botiquín? -El capitán alzó las cejas, al contrario de su asistente, que frunció el entrecejo.

- Sí~ para tratar a los heridos… -Y antes de que el policía pudiera replicarle, colgó la llamada.

El silencio posterior a ello fue tenso. La gente supo de inmediato que ninguno de los dos bromeaba, por mucha cara de broma que tuviese el danés. Aino no podía creer todavía la situación en la que se encontraba, pero al ver como la chica a su lado tenía una situación aún peor a la suya, solo le sonrió amablemente antes de darle suaves palmaditas en la espalda, que llamaron pronto la atención de la chica, que le miró llorosa y temblando aún, sin soltar al jovencito del que se aferraba.

- Tranquila… todo está bien… -Sonrió ella, sacando fuerza del ejemplo de Liv, mientras consolaba a la castaña de ojos color caramelo- No llores… no debes llorar… -Y aunque decía eso, tenía rastros de lágrimas en el rostro.

- V-vee~ -Sollozó la chica- M-mi scusi… n-no e-estoy a-acostumbrada a c-cosas c-como esta v-vee~ Y G-Gavino t-tampoco v-vee~ -Agitaba un curioso rulito ingrávido en forma de espiral, Aino le miró por un momento antes de sonreír. Era una chica graciosa, y se fijó que el preadolescente que temblaba pegado a ella como una lapa tenía un rulito similar, solo que un poco más cuadradillo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Aino y trabajo en una pastelería… -Su amabilidad era palpable, la chica, que evidentemente era italiana le miró un ratito antes de sonreír entre lágrimas.

- Io sono Felicia Vargas~ -Por un momento olvidó su desesperación, conversando de buen grado con la finesa- Y este es mi primo Gavino, vee~ Gavino sé un buen chico y di hola~ -La chica aun le acariciaba el cabello al menor que alzó tímidamente la mirada.

- Ciao bella, ciao~ -Susurró con la voz llorosa aún, y la finesa, que entendió algo del saludo, respondió con un trémulo "ciao", ante una risita del dúo de italianos, que aún estaban abrazados.

Las murmuraciones de la gente que trataba de comunicarse con las otras para no tener mucho miedo se dieron tranquilamente, sin ser interrumpidas por los ladrones que se observaron entre ellos por unos momentos. Pero en la Rikskriminalpolisen, algo se cocinaba para el rescate de esos rehenes.

* * *

Listo el pollo gente! Ojalá les haya gustado y bueno, sobre el capi, les dejaré a la adivinanza algunos personajes mencionados de modo superficial, aunque seguramente habrán adivinado quien es Gavino xD~ pero les dejo la espinita de pescado (?).

Por cierto, la Rikskriminalpolisen es una división de la policía nacional sueca, nombre largo y complejo, pero así es el escandinavo para hablar xD. El Graved Laks, aparece en la wiki como Gravlax, que es un aperitivo escandinavo al que personalmente encontré rico, porque me dieron ganas de comermelo Q-Q!

Buenop, por ahora, me retiro hasta otro capi, sean felices, coman frutas y verduras y lo más importante, dejenme un review, que por cada review juntamos dinero para rescatar a los 19 rehenes de ese robo xD~ Hasta la próxima!


	4. De un juego sin honor

Primeramente... ¡PERDON! QAQ ¡De v-verdad! Pasaron tantas cosas y mi inspiración se fue a pique tan rápido y joder, no podía avanzar mi redacción a más de una página... ¡Lo siento tanto por eso, de verdad! ;n; merezco que me cuelguen de un árbol orz ¡Pero puedo compensarlo! Que este capi, tiene 4 páginas y mucha acción y akjsdhakdhasd ;v;~ Pero primero a responder los reviews del capitulo previo~ ;v;

* * *

**jeannymard:** Oh God, de nuevo fuiste la primera en dejar tu review~! x3 Jeje, ya sabrás quien es, pero muy subliminalmente he dejado una palabra que revela de quien se trata, pero a ver como develamos gente en este capi =7=/ Y sí! xD Gavino estaba más fácil de adivinar =7=~ Y bueno pues, acá la siguiente parte :3

**Castle 9 34:** Jeje, que hacía falta porque me había demorado actualizando xD~ Y obvio! El danés es demasiado hermoso y sensual como para no sacarle provecho como ladrón sexy ohoho e7e~ Y haré lo posible xD~ que también tengo que mostrar la situación en la estación de policía, pero creo que lo haré al paralelo :3. / LOL! xDDD yo a veces confieso ser así uwu pero solo me liga en las materias que involucran letras, en números si tengo que repasar algo xD~

**CafeconSal:** Jaja ya somos dos que adoramos a Isu~! Es demasiado lindo y como chica es también bastante bonita nvn~ Pero sí, tendrán su participación, aunque será a su modo pues uvu~

**Erzebeth K:** Ouch cálculo xD~ Al menos mi fic sirve de entretención yay~! /uwu/ Jeje, pero bueno, al menos dejaste el comment que es lo que vale nvn~ Y OMG xDDD Creo que vamos a tener que hacerle un fanclub a Dan entre todas porque me he fijado que andamos babeándonos por él en modo ladrón sensual (?) xD -Tan pro es el maldito que ya nos robó el corazón xDD~-

**Luisee:** Ohoho, no probs, no probs uwu/ Y asdasdasd gracias~! ;w; que me esfuerzo lo suficiente pa sacar un capi bonito xD~ Y obvio~! El amor nórdico es lo mejor, pero el DenNor tiene su no sé qué xD, yes, la va a tener difícil, pero es el rey, así que seguramente ya pensará en algo :3 -Espero, que si no, no sabría cómo sigue esta historia jaja~ xD okno-

**Curlies:** asdasdsadasdasd ¡La puse bien difícil! xD Adivinaste a Gavino, a los demás no, pero una pista. Corea está ahí, pero no es precisamente un niño xD. Holanda también, y mencionado muy superficialmente, pero Bel no se encuentra ahí. Toño tendrá su relevancia en la serie, pero no está dentro del banco~ La palabra clave junto a la embarazada y para adivinarla es "transparencia". Ohoho~ ya di más misterio ewe~ Y sobre los planes y su modo de actuar es porque… precisamente no es dinero lo que necesitan, ellos quieren… bueno, más adelante lo sabréis, todo a su tiempo uwu~/ Y veremos cómo sigue el hilo de la historia en este capi~ x3

**Sakhory:** Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para dejar un review~! x3 De verdad significa mucho para mí nwn~ Y gracias por seguir esta historia también :'3

**Sakurita Hiwatari:** Ohoho, no he visto esa peli pero a ver si la veo y consigo ideas owo~ Y gracias! ;w;~ de verdad no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso QvQ~ Y lo del UsUk tenía que salir, los amoro demasiado como para no haber contado con ellos xD~ Sobre Gavi-chan, sep, es él nvn~

**Lol07:** asdasd ese libro es demasiado hermoso! ;7; y asdasdasd lo del síndrome también me dejó curiosa, pero esa vez se lo pregunté a mis padres y me dieron una idea general del tema xD pero tuve que investigar un poquito para este fic y no meter la pata :3… -retrocede- QvQ v-vee~ no me hagas nada v-vee~ o no podré escribir el capi vee =7=~ (?) Jaja~ grazie! X3~ A ver si este capi os gusta uwu/

* * *

Bueno~ Decirles que si bien la acción se va a desarrollar de a pocos y me centraré en el SuFin a bien en su momento, es necesario que desarrolle el entorno, así que espero no les moleste que en estos primeros capis desarrolle más a los otros personajes ;v; Es como en HetaOni, primero centras lo demás a los demás y luego vamos a los protagonistas con toda la carga dramática (?). Bueno eso gente ;v; perdón nuevamente por hacerles esperar y aquí el cuarto capítulo de Síndrome de Estocolmo~ x3

* * *

En la Unidad Universitaria 07, una joven de cabello rubio cenizo caminaba tranquilamente, con un aire imperturbable y solitario, mientras un curioso y enorme muñeco de frailecillo seguía sus pasos. Ella resopló, mientras se giraba a verlo, con gesto de molestia, alzó levemente las cejas al ver cómo el muñeco tamaño natural se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Qué cosa quieres, Li? -La molestia de su voz era evidente- Te dije que no voy a ceder a una estupidez cómo hacer que nuestro trabajo de investigación tenga que ver con los frailecillos y los pandas y de cómo hacer que de ellos nazca una cría nueva, eso es algo tonto, de verdad…

- No estoy aquí por eso… -Respondió una voz desde aquel traje. Se quitó la cabeza de frailecillo y se pudo ver la figura de un chico asiático de cejas pobladas, que tenía la mirada casi tan neutra como la de su interlocutora, aunque se le notaba quizá, más serio- Tienes que enterarte de una noticia de último momento, Stefana.

La chica ladeó la cabeza, buscando en el rostro del chico algún indicio de broma o mentira, pero siendo como era él, era difícil de saberlo. Suspiró un poco, mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero pronto sintió como su oído era invadido por la pinta de un audífono. El curioso muchacho tenía de uno de sus oídos el extremo del otro audífono, y en las manos, una radio pequeña. Ella frunció el ceño, algo sonrojada, pero se dejó colocar el dispositivo mientras escuchaba como sonaba en la noticias un flash de último minuto en el que se hablaba de que el Riksbank de Norrmalmstorg había sido tomado por delincuentes y que tenían a algunos corresponsales especiales en el caso… pero la tranquilidad y monotonía de la voz de la narradora se vio interrumpida por la escandalosa voz de un estridente periodista.

- ¡Kesesesesese~! ¡Aquí desde la sede del Riksbank de Norrmalmstorg, ore-sama da las noticias del día! ¡Al parecer se trata de dos delincuentes armados hasta los dientes! ¡Ahahaha-

El sonido de un golpe especialmente fuerte se dejó oír a través del auricular- ¡Joder Gilbert ponle seriedad al asunto! -La voz de la mujer que acabó de gritarle al periodista al que sin duda, había golpeado [Y quienes tuvieron oportunidad de verlo en televisión tuvieron su momento de partirse de risa al respecto], luego pasó a tener una tonalidad amable y seria mientras terminaba el monólogo- Dos delincuentes armados hasta los dientes y con las intenciones no muy claras, pero que han tomado rehenes, aunque no han tomado dinero. La policía ronda la periferia del lugar pero aún no quieren dar declaraciones. Al parecer, el capitán Jones, de la división Central ha hecho negociaciones para sacar a los rehenes con vida, pero dicen que dará declaraciones al respecto más tarde. Desde la escena del crimen, Elizaveta Hedérvary y Gilbert Weillschmidt se reportaron con el flash informativo del día~ -Un pollito amarillo posándose en la cabeza del albino que estaba tirado en el piso con un gran chichón en la cabeza fue la cerecita que completó el pastel informativo.

En varias partes de la ciudad, la población estaba asustada, ¿Cómo podía haberse perpetrado un crimen así en esos días? No, nadie podía saberlo y les daba miedo pensar que así como un robo de banco pudiera llevarse exitosamente, con rehenes de por medio, también fuera a darse la delincuencia colectiva por las calles de las que consideraban una de las ciudades más seguras del mundo. El pánico no era visible, pero sí tangible y aunque no hubieron más incidentes porque la policía estuvo muy atenta a las calles, la sensación de inseguridad empezó a esparcirse como una enfermedad silenciosa, un virus que poco a poco infectaba a los holmienses.

La guardia policial estaba cerca, a un paso del banco, pero nada podía hacer la gente de adentro por comunicarse con el exterior. Le temían al rifle del sueco y al danés desequilibrado que se limitaba a sonreír socarronamente, mientras se paseaba delante de ellos, eligiendo en silencio a una víctima. Los psicópatas eran algo olvidado, pero en aquel rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa hermosa y despreocupada se erigía el estandarte que los rehenes reconocían como demencia.

- Quiero que juguemos a algo~ -Declaró el escandinavo, sonriendo tranquilamente mientras suspiraba un poco y paseaba la mirada por la gente que observaba- ¿Qué les parece si hago un trato con ustedes?

- ¿Qué clase de trato? -La gente giró a ver a un hombre algo corpulento de mirada seria e intensa y de modales bastante militares- ¿No te es suficiente con el trato que has hecho con la policía, Mathias?

- Uwawawah~ ¡No tan fuerte! ¡No me mires así! -Dijo el danés alterado, retrocediendo cómicamente, mientras el sueco mantenía la mirada al frente, algo más distante y taciturno que antes. ¿Conocían a ese rubio imponente de acento alemán? ¿Quién podría afirmarlo o negarlo? Mathias se limitó a dar una bocanada de aire especialmente honda, como si se recobrara de un ataque del corazón. Aunque aquella alteración en sus nervios, no se podría decir si era cosa real o no- ¡Es solo un juego~! Pero… solo involucra a las chicas~

Las mujeres temblaron, y Aino obviamente también lo hizo. La pobre italiana apretó los ojos abrazando más a su primo, que alzó la cabeza para mirar al degenerado. Todos pensaron lo peor, hubo hombres que por obvios motivos se enojaron por ello.

¿Acaso planeaba ultrajar a alguien frente a los demás?

El aire era tan denso que podría cortarse con una navaja, y Berwald solo miró con curiosidad al danés. ¿Juego? No, él tampoco lo sabía aunque lo conocía desde siempre. La mente de Mathias era algo que él mismo no estaba dispuesto a indagar, porque su propia mente ya le era una maraña de hilos, de recuerdos perdidos, de dolores pasados y de palabras guardadas y envejecidas que nunca saldrán a la luz.

- ¿Qué clase de juego quieres jugar, idiota?

La gente miró con interés a la valiente que se puso de pie, tratando de no mirar el rifle que el sueco tenía en las manos. Miraba con aire desafiante a aquel muchacho que dio un silbido impactado, para luego mirar con deleite a aquella rubia pelilarga de fríos ojos y prominentes pestañas. Era Liv, y no era para menos, la mujer fuerte que Aino admiraba y a la cual observaba, como todas las demás chicas, como si fuera un ente de otro planeta, fuerte como una valkiria pero delicada como un elfo. El pelopincho se acercó a ella sin perder el tiempo, con gracilidad. Berwald bajó casi imperceptiblemente el arma y Aino se llevó la mano al corazón, porque si pasaría lo que estaba imaginándose quizá… quizá ese chico estuviera más loco de lo que parecía. O a lo mejor era eso que ella detectaba en la mirada de ambos ladrones… ¿Qué era?

Solo bastaron unos cuantos movimientos suaves para que el danés posara los labios sobre los de la noruega, que no se lo esperó, por mucha seriedad y desprecio que le hubiera cargado a su mirada, el escudo que nadie se atrevió nunca a romper y que ahora, este extraño ladrón estaba deshaciendo con la destreza de sus labios y la sensación que le recorrió de arriba abajo al sentirse poseída por ese al que hace un momento acababa de llamar idiota.

El sueco de anteojos dio un disparo arriba, mientras el danés se separaba de la noruega que tenía el estoico rostro bastante confuso y con un rastro impotente en ellos. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese impresentable a hacerle eso?! Ella temblaba y su depredador solo sonreía amablemente.

- Un beso antes de cada comida. Si no lo haces nadie come- -Y no completó la frase. Un bofetón fuerte resonó en toda la estancia. Liv estaba fuera de sí, mientras miraba enfadada como el danés había retrocedido muchos pasos por aquel sonido. Nadie dijo nada, el silencio fue denso, solo se oía la respiración entrecortada de la noruega que estaba más que dispuesta a lanzarse a agarrar a patadas al pelopincho con aires de rey. Pero a Liv no le duró mucho la victoria, en definitiva.

En menos de lo que pensó, sintió el cuello apresado contra la pared mientras el hombre que hace unos minutos le había besado con gentileza ahora estaba mirándola con una expresión que ella súbitamente temió, porque no vio en ella al idiota que se pavoneaba de ser un genio y de tener el suficiente poderío como para someter a diecinueve personas sin arruinar su peinado "perfecto". Aquel era otro. La violencia que vio en sus ojos se lo dijo, pero eso no le permitió alejarle la mirada, porque ella era una mujer orgullosa y fuerte. Apretó los puños con valentía, sintiendo aquella gran mano apretar su cuello con facilidad… el aire se cortaba lentamente. ¿Iba a morir? No sabía. Pero quería hacerlo de pie, plantándole cara a ese plebeyo que le trataba como un animal. ¡Cuánto lo odiaba! De pronto, la maravillosa sensación del aire entrando a sus pulmones volvió.

- Y-yo… l-lo h-haré… p-por e-ella…

La voz llorosa sacó al danés de su trance y el suave agarre en su ropa también. La finesa, se había acercado pronto a ayudarle a la amiga que acababa de conocer, sin dudar, sin importarle que la estamparan contra la pared por darle un bofetón a quien le besara sin su permiso. Pero temblaba como una gelatina y los dientes le castañeaban ante ese imponente hombre.

El sueco se acercó a alejar al danés de ahí de un solo tirón y le dijo algo en ese idioma que ambos usaban para comunicarse sin que nadie se enterara de nada. Liv se dejó resbalar suavemente por la pared mientras Aino se acercaba rápidamente a ella para ayudarle a respirar un poco mejor- V-vamos… n-no te preocupes… y-ya está b-bien… -Susurró mientras le acariciaba la espalda mientras la violenta tos sacudía al cuerpo de la pobre noruega.

- Así como que puedes totalmente usar mi pañuelo… -Una chica que iba vestida de rosa sonrió un poco mientras le tendía un pañuelo ornamentado y con bordaditos de ponis a la noruega que no se negó a ello, porque lo necesitabas- Como que totalmente no debes preocuparte porque o sea… o sea mi novio nos va a salvar ¿Entiendes?

La finesa rió ante la clase que mostraba esa muchacha curiosa- G-gracias p-por ayudar a L-Liv…

- Oh~ ¡Así como que totalmente tú también puedes usar mi otro pañuelo~! -Rió la muchacha, sacándose otro pañuelo del bolsillo, tan ornamentado como el primero mientras le sonreía de modo infantil y algo desubicado. ¿Seguro que sabía el peligro en el que se encontraba?

- V-vee~ ¿Y-yo t-también puedo?

- ¡Como que totalmente puedes! ¡Tengo muchos pañuelos~! Porque o sea, así como que son rosados y o sea ¿No es genial? ¡Tienen ponis! Los ponis son así genialosos~

Las chicas rieron un poco mientras la noruega se recuperaba lentamente, pero mantenía el odio hirviendo por aquel estúpido que empezaba a detestar ahora más que nunca. Pero Aino miró de reojo como el más alto le daba un sermón al otro, que solo le escuchaba asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces, notó la culpabilidad en el danés. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ellos no eran un par de desalmados? No pudo decirlo, no pudo afirmarlo de ninguna manera. Y sin embargo, eran personas también, como todos los que estaba ahí. Algunos de los hombres pensaron que era el momento perfecto para poder atacar las defensas de los escandinavos, pero un disparo de rifle frenó el motín antes de que empezara: Un chico rubio de anteojos temblaba suavemente, al lado de un chico de cabello castaño y ondulado, miembro del cuerpo de seguridad…

- ¡Toris! -La chica de los pañuelos por primera vez pareció asustada al ver como el castaño había sido rozado por aquel proyectil. Infló los mofletes tratando de no llorar porque no era el tipo de persona que llorara en situaciones tan adversas como aquella. Prefería reír y divertirse y divertir a quienes le rodeaban, con algún comentario ingenioso o dando pañuelos a diestra y siniestra.

El joven que parecía vampiro, por el contrario, esbozó una sonrisa muy ligera, porque aquello le había parecido muy divertido… sobre todo la forma en la que el coreano que también formaba parte del cuerpo de seguridad, había dado un respingo, a la par que el curioso rulo en su cabeza se erizaba. ¿Acaso los ladrones no tenían puntos ciegos? ¿Eran máquinas o qué?

- N' t'n r'p'do… -Dijo Berwald con frialdad, negando con la cabeza y mirando con fijeza a aquellos cuatro que habían querido hacer algo por liberarse- N' 's t'n f'cil com' cr'en… -Y dejando a un lado al danés, que estaba dándole la espalda a la gente por motivos que solamente él conocía, fue que empezó a caminar cerca de los rehenes mientras se agachaba y colocaba algo en el piso. El terror se sembró en los rehenes, como hasta ahora, ni el danés con sus psicopáticas manías lo había logrado, y era comprensible el motivo.

Porque lo que había colocado Berwald en el suelo eran minas antipersonales.

* * *

¡Listo~! ¡Ahora sí la cosa se pone violenta! No me maten por haber hecho de Dan un desgraciado ;u; pero sabemos que si bien históricamente le fueron dejando, mi canon es porque su personalidad irascible le hacía explotar cuando lo contradecían =7=Uuu -No sé que tan cierto sea o como lo vea Hima-papa, de hecho él casi nunca explota el lado depre de los protas, salvo ahora a Francia (?)- Pero en fin, eso uvu~ Espero traerles pronto la continuación de esta historia y nuevamente gracias por leer!


	5. De una noche de preguntas y recuerdos

En fin, aquí me tienen de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo, que ya necesitábamos la actualización nvn/ Espero que esta conti les guste, que nos centramos un poco más en Su y pues, tenemos más SuFin para los lectores, ya tendremos capis centrados en el DenNor, obvio, pero por ahora, vamos con ellos. Aunque como es mi costumbre, antes a responder los reviews~~ x3

* * *

**Sakhory:** LOL! Son personas pues xDDD -Pero sí, Den se puso yandere, aunque debo decir, es la única vez en el fic que lo hará, por el bien de los fans y la seguridad de la autora (?)- Y bueno sí, ella es fabulosa x3~ Pero nones, policías no tanto, más que nada Im es parte de la security del lugar xD -Puedo decir que el rumano, por otra parte, es un cliente distinguido del banco (?)- Pero bueno sí, poco a poco la gente estará haciendo más apariciones. Gracias por leerme! x3

**Castle 9 34:** Sabía que iba a dejarme al mundo shockeado con ello! xDD mí también me costó un poco escribirlo, pero bueno, tiene sus razones que a lo largo de los capis podrán entender uvu Y sdasdasd tenía que ponerlos! Son demasiado lindos juntos ;v;~ Y obvio, la polaca se llevó las palmas en este capítulo, también me gustan las personas así, de hecho a veces peco de payasa en situaciones así xD~ En fin, actualización completa uvu/

**CafeconSal:** Pfff~ ¡Por todos los cielos acerté! xD Es que el nombre que le doy a la versión normal es Stefán [Por alguna razón no me gusta el nombre de "Emil"], entonces eso lo explica. Y gracias ;3; espero que este capi de la talla~

**jeannymard:** Lo sé, he azotado a Dan hasta el cansancio para que se le quite lo puto (?) okno xDDDD pero bueno ;v; en su momento se sabrá el porqué y veremos a ver si Aino besa al sueco =7=/ -Que todos lo queremos así xD- Y nah, no creo que haga nada xDDDD, obvio, a Dan es imposible odiarlo porque es tan estúpido y tan adorable a pesar de sus ataques, que en serio, más dan ganas de estrujarlo ;v; -al menos en mi caso es así-

**akiro118:** Aish mi cosita bella pasa a leerse este humilde fic QvQ~ ¡Haré lo que pueda para que te regrese el amor y fangirlear con vos! Sabes que espero con paciencia ese día nvn~ Así que acá otro capi, que es justo y necesario uvu/

**Erzebeth K:** Usté nomás desahóguese, Dan merece ser puteado por lo que hizo (?). Lo de la polaca depende xD, hay gente para todo, algunos payasos caen bien y otros no uvu Y tuve que dar buen fanservice con el HongIce, obvio, se merecían un espacio y poco a poco se irán ganando terreno ahí, aunque sea por cachitos de historia :3~ ¡Y obvio que sí quería ponerlos! Gil, Eli y Gilbird juntos son dinamita xDDD~ En fin, acá la conti~ nvn

* * *

En fin gentita, luego de esto, vamos ahora sí al quinto capítulo... ¡Me siento orgullosa de mí! ;w; No pensé llegar a esta cantidad~~ En todo caso, aquí vamos x3~

* * *

La noche cayó, la tarde se fue entre murmullos y suaves predicciones. Nadie se había atrevido a moverse del perímetro que las minas personales indicaban. La italiana había dejado de llorar y ahora dormía en los brazos de su primo, que vale decir, también había dejado de lloriquear del pánico. Los miembros del cuerpo de seguridad del banco, estaban despiertos. La mayoría estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño, los ladrones hacían guardia a su manera.

En esta ocasión el sueco tenía el horario de guardia y se quedó esperando tranquilamente a que todos se durmieran. Uno por uno se fueron rindiendo por distintas razones, las mujeres cayeron primero y los hombres, mucho después, porque estaban más desconfiados y se sentían con ganas de proteger a las mujeres, especialmente por lo que le había sucedido a la noruega que se atrevió a desafiar a aquel hombre desequilibrado y escandaloso. Aun así, los ladrones habían prometido que nadie tendría que morir mientras hicieran lo que ellos les dijeran. Pero aun así, la cantidad de armas que poseían los ladrones era colosal y el buen uso que le daban a cada arma y las precauciones tomadas eran soberbias. ¿Acaso eran terroristas profesionales?

No era algo que pudiera decirse así a la ligera, pero parecían saber lo que hacían en todo momento, incluso ahora, con el rifle en la mano, sentado, en una posición casual, Berwald parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre aquella arma de largo alcance.

Aino lo observó, callada. Era una persona que a simple vista parecía aterradora. Sus ojos azules tenían tal intensidad que parecía que nada pasaba desapercibido para ellos. Sus facciones eran angulosas, pero de alguna manera, había algo de suavidad que ella podía ver en él. Y aunque todavía le daba miedo esa mirada y ese tono de voz, supo de inmediato, con solo hablar un ratito con él, que no era una mala persona. Que hacía eso por una razón más fuerte que solo sacar dinero de ese banco tan famoso. Se acercó lentamente al borde limitado por aquellas minas que podrían desmembrarla de una explosión a su solo toque y esperó pacientemente a que el sueco girara su rostro para verla.

Aquello no demoró demasiado en venir. Sus ojos violetas de expresión temerosa y dulce se encontraron a los del hombre. El contacto le erizó los vellos de la nuca y le hizo tragar saliva.

- Du'rm't'… -Susurró el ladrón mientras miraba a la chica con su fijeza característica, aquella que le daba un aspecto de oso a punto de matar a su presa del modo más doloroso concebido en el mundo animal.

- Uhm… Berwald… ¿Por qué están haciendo esto? -Preguntó ella, arriesgándose demasiado, pero haciéndolo, que necesitaba saber. Aunque sabía que no recibiría una respuesta. Y en efecto, nunca llegó, aunque él nunca apartó los ojos de ella. Como es obvio, la chica no resistió la intensidad de esos ojos tan hermosos y tan… distantes. Tristes. Suspiró mientras asentía- Vale… yo… yo… l-lo siento… N-no fue mi intención p-preguntar por cosas que n-no me conciernen…

- T' c'nc'ern'… -Se limitó a decir el sueco- 'r's 'na r'hen… -Suspira un poco, notando como Liv se movía un poco. Ella tampoco dormía, estaba con los ojos cerrados fingiendo hacerlo.

Aino siguió la dirección de los ojos del hombre. Entonces recordó la escena que se llevó el premio a uno de los sustos de su vida. Armándose de valor y de su simpatía, esa que hacía que gente desconocida la saludara en la calle, se atrevió a hacerle una segunda pregunta- Uhm… ¿El joven Mathias siempre ha sido así de violento? -El sueco suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿No lo sabe?

El hombre solo gruñó por lo bajo- N' 's s' c'lpa…

- ¿Que no es su culpa? -Musitó bajito la chica y su interlocutor asintió- ¿Por qué?

- N' l' h'n 'ns'ñ'do a c'ntr'l'rse… -Respondió, aunque ella no entendiera toda la magnitud de sus palabras- N'nca h' t'nid' 'lgu'en ' qu'en l' h'ya d'lid' l'stim'r…

- ¿Acaso tú no serías ese alguien? -Preguntó curiosa la chica. ¿Qué no eran hermanos? ¿Un equipo? Seguramente el danés habría explotado antes con él, ¿No? Y entonces… ese hombre sensible tras el ogro silencioso ha de haberse sentido mal, ¿Verdad?

- A m' n' p'ed' l'stim'rm'… -Entrecerró los ojos mirando de reojo a su hermano, que estaba sentado en la lejanía, al parecer sin poder dormir por culpa de cierto remordimiento. Aunque de alguna forma aquella frase, de sus labios, había sonado desolada, incluso por unos segundos, su expresión cambió, pero pronto regresó a la normalidad y parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a mirarle con esa fijeza tan suya- P'r' n'nca l' h' v'sto 'si p'r 'lgu'en… qu'zá l' h'ya d'lid' l'stim'r a 'sa ch'c'…

La joven entendió. Tal y como había creído, no eran malas personas. Le sonrió un poco- Uhm… señor Berwald… ¿Tienes a alguien a quien te duela lastimar? -Notó como el sueco parpadeaba. Daba la impresión de que no muy a menudo tenía conversaciones con alguien. Reparó en cómo lentamente asentía con la cabeza… para luego quedarse callado por fin, por un largo rato que no se pudo contar con el reloj. Pero fue un silencio cómodo y algo más familiar. Como si Aino tuviera ahora permitido algo, como si la delgada capa de hielo que les separaba en formalidades se hubiera fundido con la curiosa ternura de la finlandesa.

- Du'rm't'… -Repitió el hombre por segunda vez en la noche y la chica asintió con la cabeza.

- Pasa buenas noches, Berwald… -Se despidió la chica con la mano antes de acomodarse en su rincón al lado de Liv, apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, meterse en la manta y dormirse, confiando en el que hacía la guardia. Dijo que no mataría a nadie y creía firmemente en sus palabras.

El hombre suspiró, mientras algunas cosas venían a su mente. Recuerdos suaves de una infancia torrentosa. Un par de niños en un lugar desolado, baldío, triste. Pero ellos sonreían mucho. Bueno, uno de ellos sonreía por los dos, el otro no tenía expresión en la cara. Padres amorosos… ah, como los había querido. A ambos los querían como eran, a uno taciturno y al otro, escandaloso. Sujetó con más fuerza el rifle mientras trataba de alejar de él la incómoda sensación en la garganta. Sus ojos, captaron de nuevo aquella expresión solitaria que Aino pudo descifrar como tristeza, como dolor. Luego los cerró por un pequeño momento, para en ese tiempo milimetrado, recordar…

**Berwald P.o.V ~Flashback Edition~**

_El ambiente estaba en oscuridad total, desprovisto de luz. No recuerdo mucho. Solo sé que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra, y que mi nariz ya no asimilaba con asco el olor de la sangre repartida en todos los lugares. Y que mis oídos, se habían acostumbrado también al llanto de mi hermano que hacía eco por todo el callejón._

_- ¡P-pero nosotros éramos una f-familia! ¡N-nosotros íbamos a s-ser felices siempre, s-siempre! ¿Por q-qué nos han d-dicho mentiras? ¿Por qué no s-se mueven? ¡¿P-por q-qué n-no s-se m-mueven?! ¡M-muévanse! ¡N-no estoy jugando! ¡¿P-papá?! ¡¿M-mamá?! ¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ DESPIERTATE!_

_Yo estaba alejado, mirando cómo era que mi antes alegre hermano, estaba lloriqueando sin detenerse. Era obvio. Habían matado a nuestros padres por una deuda que tenían con unos estafadores. Como no tenían dinero ni para darnos un pan, menos tuvieron para eso, y fue cuestión de tiempo para que los asesinaran. Y en lugar de matar a los hijos para darles sufrimiento a los padres, mataron a los padres para que nosotros sufriéramos la orfandad y el hambre, a una edad en la que solo deberíamos estar jugando y aprendiendo a escribir correctamente._

_Me acerqué a él, tratando de no exteriorizar que estaba destrozado. O quizá desde ese día perdí la capacidad para exteriorizar nada. Tan trastocado estaba que las palabras no venían a mis labios. Venían entrecortadas… sentía la garganta reseca y adolorida… no había claridad para las vocales… Era como si mi voz, hubiera muerto con ellos. Me estremecí suavemente mientras hacía fuerza para jalar a mi hermano, alejarlo de esos cuerpos ensangrentados, que tenían los ojos abiertos y estaban pálidos. Recuerdo con claridad lo desagradable que era ver sus tripas salidas de sus estómagos por culpa de las cuchilladas que habían recibido, y sobre todo, de las cortadas. Aparté la vista y jalé de la mano a Mathias._

_- ¿P-por qué han muerto papá y mamá, Berwald?_

_Negué con la cabeza. Yo tampoco lo sabía muy bien, o no quería explicárselo. Él me miró limpiándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo._

_- ¿P-por qué han muerto? -Me preguntó de nuevo, él siempre ha sido terco con esas cosas._

_- P'rqu' n' h'b'an p'l'c'as p'r' s'lv'rlos… -Le respondí, solo por decirle algo._

_- ¡Hagámonos policías, entonces! ¡Así nadie más tendrá que perder a su papá o a su mamá!_

_Confieso que la idea, por un mínimo segundo me hizo olvidar mi dolor, y ver la sonrisa de él, genuina e inocente, me hizo sentir calidez. Ese era el talento de Mathias, saber cómo hacer para que el dolor se fuera con unas simples, pero acertadas palabras. Saber cómo hacer para que todo saliera bien. Traté de sonreír y un par de lágrimas se me cayeron al fin, mi hermanito me abrazó con fuerza._

_Justo en ese momento, vimos las luces de la patrulla que se había acercado a constatar el crimen…_

**Berwald P.o.V ~Flashback Edition~**

* * *

Y eso gente, espero les haya gustado el capi, personalmente me agrada mucho, tiene de lo que quería que tuviera cuando ideé este fic :3 Pero ahora tienen algo más en qué pensar. En el próximo capi me centraré un poco en los policías así que espérenlo con ganas, que se vienen cosas interesantes bajo el mandato de Alfred xDD~~ En fin eso uvu/ ¿Algún review para esta humilde historia? :3


End file.
